La Llama De La Vida
by RebecaNara
Summary: Y la Luna lloro al ver morir a sus hijos en la hoguera y en una de sus lagrimas de cristal encerro el poder maldito de la Llama De La Vida anviando a dos estrellas que nacerian entre Magos y Gitanos destinados a protegerla por la eternidad...
1. Revelaciones

**Holaa!! jeje, pues este es un nuevo fik, ke se nos akurrio a unos amigos y a mi, causado por divagaciones inducidas por la salsa de las palomitas, asi ke aki esta, inclui a un personaje de uno de mis otros fics. Este fik lo escribo junto con mi amiga Crystal Potter. Esperamos que les guste y esperamos sus Reviews xD.**

**1**

**Revelaciones**

Fátima, Daniel y Sendy, simples estudiantes de preparatoria, hace seis meses que se conocen, y todo es completamente normal...

Despues de un semestre en el colegio en el que estudiaban, salieron de vacaciones, pero el tiempo vuela, y ahora solo faltaban unos cuantos dias para regresar, asi que a Fátima se le ocurrio que fueran juntos al cine.

Ella era una chica delagada de cabello negro, y hermosos ojos verdes.

La señora Valdez los llevaria al cine, pero en cuanto se subieron al carro, esta comenzo a regañar a su hija. (Fátima)

-¡¡¿Cómo que no sabes cuanto te sacaste en el examen?!! -Le pregunto enojada.

-Es que el profesor no nos lo ha dicho -Le contesto sonrojada.

-¡¡¿Y cómo Sendy ya lo sabe?!!.

-Mamá, ella reviso su examen, por que el profesor le pidio que lo ayudara...- Decia Fátima, mientras que en la cabeza de Sendy se escuchaba una vocesita que decia:"a mi no me metan..." y cruzaba una mirada con Daniel ("cosa", llamdo asi por su Hamster muerto)

-...verdad, Sendy? -Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la pregunta de su amiga.

-Si, si el profesor hizo que yo lo revisara por que a el le dio flojera -Le contesto Sendy.

Ella era una chica muy bonita, alta y delgada, algo excentrica, tenia el cabello negro violaceo y era bastante valin (N/A: No se si usen esa palabra en otros paises, pero en México significa muy despreocupada, o Hakuna Matata! jaja xD)

-¿Ya vez? -Le dijo a su madre.

Fátima mira por la ventana del auto, y luego volteo a ver a Sendy con una mirada maquiabelica, y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-¡Bocho blanco! -Sendy habia inventado ese extraño juego, cada vez que veian un Wolkswagen debian golpearse en el hombro y decir Bocho y el color.

-¡¡Oye!! -Le dijo sobandose el brazo, y asi comenzaron con el bizarro juego.

La señora Valdez detubo el auto para que los chicos se bajaran frente al cine. Con lo que no contaban era con que estaba cerrado...

-¡¿Qué¡Esta cerrado! -Dijo Daniel y Sendy salio corriendo a las taquillas para encontrase con que no habia nadie.

-Son las 11:30 -Dijo mirando su reloj -A esta hora comenzaba la primera pelicula... -Les dijo.

-Eam... ¿Fátima...? -Dijo Daniel mirando extrañado a su amiga. -¿Que haces...?

-Que cool -Dijo Fátima abriendo la puerta del cine.

-Genial. -Dijo Sendy, y entro seguida de los dos chicos.

Todo estaba a oscuras, pero se toparon con un empleado.

-Hola... Gutavo -Le dijo Sendy mirando su gafete -¿A qué hora abriran? -Le preguntó mientras pasaban ideas, no muy santas, por su mente y la de su amiga.

Daniel rodo los ojos fastidiado, no sabia que le veian, de hecho, no queria ni imaginarse lo que comenzaba a formarse en la retorcida mente de sus amigas.

El era un chico alto, delgado de cabello negro algo desarreglado y cautivadores ojos color miel. Usaba lentes y tenia frenos desde hacia un año, algo que le daba un aspecto tiernamente sexy.

-Abriremos en cuarenta minutos -Dijo el joven.

-Gracias... -Le dijo ella. Volteo a ver a sus amigos y les dijo.

-¿Qué hacemos?, yo entro a trabajar a las dos -y se quedaron pensando.

-¿Qué tan tarde puedes llegar? -Le pregunto Daniel.

-Pues puedo llegar a las 2:30.

-Entonces tendremos que ver la primera funcion -Dijo Fátima mientras se comia una imagen de Jony Deep con la mirada, y al parecer su amiga le leyó la mente...

-¡Jony Deep! -Gritó Sendy corriendo hacia el enorme poster.

-Es tan... ¡Perfecto! -Dijo Sendy embobada.

-Es tan... ¡Sexy! -Dijo Fátima

-Estan tan... ¡Locas! -Les dijo Daniel.

-//¡Cierra la boca!//-Dijeron a coro.

Daniel bufó con exasperacion y las tomo por el cueyo de sweter para (literalmente) arrastrarlas fuera del cine.

-¡¿Qué haces Animal?! -Dijo Fátima intentando safarse sin exito.

-Ya escucharon, esta cerrado, mejor esperamos afeura, entes de que a ustedes dos locas, se les ocurra robarse el poster.

-Esta muy alto... -dijo Sendy- Pero ese si me lo robo... -Dijo mirando una enorme imagen de carton de Will Smith. Intento safarse tambien, pero Daniel no las solto hasta que estuvieron afuera.

-Eres un agua fiestas¿Sabias? -Le dijo Fátima acomodandose el sweter.

Sendy se dejo caer sentada al suelo, y Fátima la siguió.

-¿Quieren ir a dar una vuelta? -Les sugirio el chico que permanecia parado.

-//¡NO!// -dijeron.

-Esperaremos hasta que abran.-Dijo Sendy con los brazos cruzados.

Daniel rodo los ojos de nuevo y se sento junto a ellas, derrotado.

-¿Y qué? -Dijo- ¿Estaremos aqui sentados hasta que abran?

-¡Hay que tomarnos fotos! -Sugirio Sendy. Los tres chicos se acostaron en el piso y se tomaron mil fotos hasta que les gusto una, estuvieron asi un rato, hasta que el celular de Sendy sonó.

-¿Hola? -Contesto la chica. -¡Hey! que onda¿como estas?

-¿Quien es? -Preguntó Daniel en un susurro.

-¡Shh! -Dijo Sendy. -No, no era a ti -Dijo al telefono.

-¿Es él? -Pregunto Daniel con mirada sugestiva.

-¡Dejame empaz! -Le dijo la chica, prediciendo lo que pensaba hacer. -No, eso tampoco era para ti, lo siento, un amigo me esta molestando.

-Pon el altavoz -Sugirio Daniel.

-¡NO!

-Vamos, anda -Dijo acercandose mas a la chica, para poder escuchar la conversacion.

-No, a un lado Animal

-Anda, dejame escuchar

-¡No! Pareces vieja de lavadero, Daniel.

-Ven, dejame oir.

-¡NO¡AA¡¡Dejame!!

Daniel comenzo a perseguir a Sendy, mientras ella trataba sin resultados, llevar una conversacion tranquila.

Fátima se rio por lo bajo, aun sentada en el mismo lugar, recargada en la pared.

Si hace seis meses le hubiesen dicho que se haria tan amiga de esos chico, no lo habria creeido...

Ellos eran sólo su mision, sus ordenes fueron : Acercate a ellos, concelos, y cumple tu cometido.

La amistad que surgio entre ellos, fue un extra, que no cambiaria por nada. Es por eso que ahora se sentia tan culpable de lo que iba a hacer, pero no tenia otra opcion, era su mision, y debia cumplirla.

Muchas personas dependian de ello,sin ellos dos, todo estaba perdido.

Hacia seis meses que habia llegado a ese colegio, y los habia conocido, todo estubo planeado desde un principio. Que quedaran en el mismo grupo, que se conocieran "Accidentalmente". Todo... lo único que no planeo, fue encariñarse tanto con ellos.

Eran de los mejroes amigos que había tenido en toda su vida, y no los cambiaria por nada, pero, no sabía si ellos querrian seguir siendo su amiga despues de lo que pasaría ese día.

Por eso habia planeado la ida al cine, para tener, al menos, un último momento de diversión con sus amigos.

-¿Estas bien? -La vos de su amigo la sobresaltó. Ambos la miraban preocupados, ya habian dejado de perseguirse, y Sendy había colgado el telefono.

-S-Si.. claro-Respondío la chica.

-¿Segura? -Preguntó Sendy. -Te ves algo triste...

-Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros. -Le dijo Daniel.

Sabía perfectametne que podia confiar en ellos, pero no podia, no aun, muchas veces quiso decirles cosas sobre ella, sobre quien realmente era, tantas veces tuvo ganas de llorar al escucharlos hablar de sus familias, y quiso decirles que ella no habia tenido una... Habia tenido que sacar toda su vena Slythering para controlarse, y mostrarse indiferente. Pero todo cambiaria en un par de horas...

-Se los dire depues de la película¿Si? -Los chicos asintieron no muy convencidos. -¡Ah! miren, ya abrieron las taquillas.

Se acercaron y compraron tres voletos para la primera funcion.

-Lo sineto, Sendy, era la primera funcion... -Decia Daniel

-Pero¿Alvin y las ardillas? -Decia fastidiada la chica.

-Jeje, te lo advertí, ademas, me han dicho que es graciosa. -Dijo Fátima.

-Tengo hambre... -Dijo Daniel, combiando drasticamente de tema, como era su especialidad.

-Tú, SIEMPRE tienes hambre -Dijo Sendy indignada por que la ignoró.

-Quiero palomitas -Dijo Daniel dirigiendose a la dulceria.

-Yo quiero AL que vende las palomitas -Dijo Fátima mirando lujuriosamente al empleado.

-Es Gustavo... -Dijo Sendy comiendoselo con los ojos, sin disimulo alguno.

-¿Quieren dejar eso? -Les dijo Daniel fastidiado.

-¿Quieres comer con dientes o sin ellos? -Respondio diplomaticametne Fátima.

Daniel rodo los ojos y siguio a las chicas a comprar las palomitas.

Fátima se quedo viendo cómo tonta los letreros con los precios. No había ido al cine muchas veces, y no sabia bien que comprar.

-Gustavo¿Que nos recomiendas que nos alcanze para los tres... y este -dijo apuntando a Daniel con el pulgar- que come por tres?

-Jaja, pues el paquete Jumbo. -Dijo el chico.

-Entonces¿Me podrias dar el paquete jumbo?

Cuando el chico regreso con las palomitas y las sodas...

-¿Te puedo tomar una foto? -Dijo Sendy sin disimulo alguno, con el celular en la mano.

-Eee... claro¿por que no? -Dijo el chico.

Sendy tomó la foto y rio tontamente.

-Perdonalas. -Dijo Daniel al chico. -Las tiraron de cabeza cuando eran chiquitas. OW..

Fátima lo golpeo en el estomago cno el codo.

-Oops, lo siento.

Los tres chicos fueron a la sala de cine, y a los 5 minutos, Fátima regreso a comprar más palomitas, pues Daniel se las acabó.

Cuando regresába a la sala, se acercó al chico que recibia los voletos y poniendole un billete en el bolsillo de la camiseta le dijo.

-Asegurate que nadie entre al baño de mujeres cuando termine la funcion, y habrá más de donde vino esto¿Capich? (N/A: no se si se escriba asi, pero asi se escucha)

El chico asintió, y Fátima regreso a ver la pelicula.

-Fue... ¡Genial! -Decia Sendy cuando salian de la sala.

-Te lo dije... -Dijo Daniel.

Fátima se notába algo... seria, no parecia ella misma.

-¿Te pasa algo? -Preguntó el chico.

Pasaron junto al chico de los boletos, y asintio con la cabeza al mirar a Fátima.

-Vamos, rapido. -Dijo la chica tomandolos de las manos y hechando a correr hacia el baño de mujeres.

-¡¿Qué haces?! -Dijo Daniel asustado al verse dentro de "La Habitacion Prohibida" (N/A: JAJA!!) ¡¿Estas loca?!.

Fátima cerro la puerta con seguro y volteo a ver a los chicos que la miraban extrañados.

-Chicos, -Dijo- Saben que los aprecio mucho, y no cambiara el tiempo juntos por nada, pero... hay algo que debo decirles, se que será dificil de creer al principio, pero... deben saberlo.

-Fátima¿que pasa? -Preguntó el chico.

-Mi nombre no es Fátima...

-¿Qué? P-Pero... ¿Qué? -Divagaba Daniel.

-Mi verdadero nombre es Rebeca, Rebeca Aneth Winger. Y no soy quienes ustedes creen... ustedes no son quienes creen.

-¿De que hablas? -Preguntó Sendy.

-Chicos¿recuerdan a Rowling?

-Fáti... ¿Rebeca? -Dijo Sendy. -Como sea, nos encanta la saga de Harry Potter...

-Bien, pues... No está tan fuera de la realidad.- Les dijo la chica.

Daniel y sendy se miraron de reojo y comenzaron a reir.

-Claaarooo... -Dijo Daniel riendo. -No, no me digas, tu eres una bruja y nos vas a decir que nosotros tambien ¿Cierto? -Dijo ironicamente.

-Si...

Sendy y Daniel dejaron de reir. Definitivametne ese chica estaba loca. Lo habian notado desde que la conocieron, mira que no saber prender una computadora...

-Bien, es oficial, has enloquesido, segurametne es una divagacion causada por la soda y las palomitas, ya decia yo que esa salsa sabia extraño... -Decia Sendy acercandose a la puerta seguida por Daniel.

-¡NO! esperen, puedo probarlo. -Los chicos se detuvieron y la miraron con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué? -Dijo el chico -¿Me vas a sacar una moneda de la oreja?- Comenzaron a reir.

-No, hare algo mejor. -Dijo la chica. Sus amigos la miraban como si estuviera loca, pero sus mandibulas se desencajaron segundos despues.

La chica había cerrado sus ojos y una especie de aire brillante la envolvio, su cabello se volvio negro azulado y crecio hasta sus caderas, su piel era más blanca, ahora era más alta, y su ropa cambió, tenia puesta una blusa de botones blanca con un cinturon ancho negro en la cintura, una falda corta negra, de tablas anchas, unas botas negras de tacon ancho y una gabardina negra.

El aire desaparecio y ella abrio sus ojos, que ahora eran muy diferentes, parecia que fuesen de dos colores, verde claro y café (N/A: Miren my display, hay una imagen xD)

La chica sonrió ante su sorpresa.

-Pysh, Zany, Yue -Llamó al aire.

Tres pequeñas luces aparecieron flotando cerca de ella. Sendy y Daniel las miraron mejor, y se dieron cuenta que no eran luces, eran pequeñas chicas, muy lindas, con vestidos pequeños y exoticos, jamás habian visto algo asi, su cabello tenia tiras de plata entrelasandolo, tenian una especie de tatuaje en un hombro, ramificandose hacia su brazo y hacia su cueyo, terminando en una mejilla. Cada una vestia de un color diferente, Azul, Verde y Morado, del mismo color de sus "tatuajes" y brillaban del mismo color. Y.. tenian.. tenian... alas...

Despues de algunos intentos, Sendy por fin pudo hablar.

-Adas... -dijo mirando anonadada a los pequeños seres luminosos. -¡Lo vez! -dijo mirando a Daniel. -¡Te dije que existian¡¿Cuantas habras matado cuando dijiste que no?!

-Tranquila -Le dijo Fáti...ejem.. Rebeca- Las Adas no mueren si no crees en ellas, mueren cuando su protector lo hace.

-¿Protector? -Preguntó Daniel.

-Un Mago o Bruja Sangre Pura.

-Tu eres una... ¿Sangre Pura?- Le pregunto Sendy sorprendida.

-Si, de una larga linea familiar -Contestó con algo de tristesa. -Ella -Dijo mirando al Ada que flotaba junto a ella, la de color Morado. -Es Zany, es mi Ada.

-¿Y las otras dos?- Pregunto el chico aun sin poder creerlo

-Son suyas -Respondio sonriente la chica.

-¡¿Qué?! -Dijo con los ojos muy abiertos

-Ustedes dos, son magos, Sangre Pura, es una larga historia, pero este no es un buen lugar para explicarles, debemos irnos, tienen mucho que aprender.

-¡Woa, woa! -Dijo el chico. -¡Alto¡¿Qué?!

-Debemos irnos, hice mágia, ya deben saber que estamos aqui...

-¿Quienes?

-El ministerio de Mágia

-¿El ministerio? -Pregunto Sendy- Si te preocupa que ellos te encuentren, entonces significa que tu... eres una Mortífaga?

-¡NO! -Dijo la chica, enojada.- Yo soy del Ejercito de Dumbledore, el ministerio no sabe que estoy aqui, hice mágia y ya deben de haberlo detectado, debemos irnos entes de que lleguen, o todo se irá al caño.

Alguien toco a la puerta del baño, sobresaltandolos.

-¿Pero y nuestras familias? -Dijo Daniel -Si somos magos, entoces...

-Se los explicare bien luego, lo que deben saber ahora es que ya deben de estar siendo informados de esto, y sus memorias se modificaran temporalmente. Chicos, el mundo mágico depende de ustedes, por favor, acompañenme.

Sendy y Daniel se miraron unos segundos, decidiendo que hacer, hasta que la chica por fin hablo.

-Deaceurdo, iremos, pero nos tendras que explicar muchas cosas.

-Bien, -dijo la pelinegra. - Pysh, Yue, saben que hacer.

Las pequeñas Adas se acercaron a los chicos.

El Ada verde, Pysh, besó a Daniel en la frente, y el Ada Azul, Yue, hizo lo mismo con Sendy.

El mismo "viento" que cambio a Rebeca, los envolvio a ambos...

Sendy era ahora una chica, un poco más alta, su cabello era Morado su piel trigueña y sus ojos Verde esmeralda, y Daniel Tenia el cabello subio oscuro los ojos de un hermoso azul claro y la piel notablemente más clara.

Los chicos se miraban sorprendidos.

-Ahora... -Comenzó Rebeca, pero no pudo terminar, nuevamente tocaban a la puerta.

-¡Abran¡Policia! -Se escucho detras de la puerta.

-Señor, le repito que no ha habido ningun robo... -Decia la vos de Gustavo.

-Lo siento, debemos revisar, recivimos una llamda tefelonica que decia que aqui habia habido un robo y debemos registrar todo el lugar.

-¡Rayos! -Dijo Rebeca- Son del ministerio

-¿Como lo sabes?- Pregunto el nuevo y mejorado Daniel.

-Dijo tefelonica, en vez de telefonica, vamos, por la ventana.

Daniel y Sendy no reaccionaban, hasta que escucharon como si introdujeran una llave en la cerradura de la puerta.

Corrieron tras Rebeca, entraron al último cubiculo y treparon a la ventana seguidos de las Adas, que no se separaban de ellos.

Salieron justo antes de que los aurores del ministerio entraran al baño.

-¿Y ahora que? -Pregunó Sendy asustada.

-Vengan -Dijo la pelinegra, corriendo hacia la parte trasera del cine.

Saco tres palitos de madrea de una de las bolsas de la gabardina. y uno más largo, de color negro, con una tira de plata envolviendolo desde la mitad hasta el mango.

-_Engorgio -_dijo, y los tres palitos de madera crecieron.

Eran tres hermosas escobas, con las ramitas perfectamente acomodadas, de color nego, con algunos de color plateado, el mango era de cedro negro y tenia un rayo plateado en la punta.

-//Wow...//-dijeron ambos.

-Rayos Negros -Dijo la chica orgullosa. -Último modelo, pero se las presumiré despues, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Escuchen, debemos ascender al menos cincuenta metros, para que los muggles no nos vean y...

-¿Y como rayos haeremos eso?- Pregunto Daniel.

-Viste la pelicula, es igual, debes pater el suelo, elevarte y luego dirigir el mango hacia arriba, sostente fuerte y piensa cuanto quieres subir, sencillo- Terminó.

-Claro... sencillo.

-¡Fueron hacia atraz! -Se escuchó.

-Rápido -Dijo Rebeca mientras se sentaba de lado en su escoba. (N/A: Traia falda!! xD)

Los tres chicos se elevaron en el aire, dos de ellos con algo de dificultad.

Cuando estuvieron considerablemente alto se detuvieron.

-Ahora, sólo siganme y tengan mucho cuidado, hay Dementores por todos lados, es por eso que ha hecho tanto frio.

-¡Espera¡¿Dementores?! -Dijo Sendy. -Si somos magos¿por que no los hemos visto? o ¿Por que jamás hemos hecho nada de magia?

-Su magia fue bloqueada con un hechizo cuando nacieron, cuando sus Adas los marcaron como suyos, recobraron su magia y su verdadera forma. -Los chicos miraron a las bellas Aditas que flotaban a su lado, y que les sonreian ahora.

-Bien, vamonos, si tenemos la mala suerte de encontrarnos con Dementores, no muestren sentimiento alguno, y no hablen, yo sabre que hacer...

-¿Y si no? -Preguntó preocupada Sendy.

-Puedo hace un Patronus Corporeo -Se encogio de hombros como si tal cosa.-Ahora, vamos, siganme. -Las Aditas se sentaron en los hombros de los chicos, y estos emprendieron el vuelo.

Estuvieron siguiendo a Rebeca por cerca de dos horas. Las escobas eran realmente rápidas, pero aun asi, Rebeca habia tenido que disminuir la velocidad unas tres veces, para que pudieran seguirle el ritmo.

-¿Falta mucho? -Pregunto Sendy con cansancio.

-Mejor dicho¿A donde vamos? -Dijo Daniel.

-Ya casi llegamos, vamos a la base del Ejercito.

-Por cierto -Dijo la ojii verde -Por que el Ejercito de Dumbledore y no La Orden Del Fenix?

-La Orden cayó el verano pasado, Rowling contó la mitad de la verdad sólo hasta el quinto libro, ella pensó que la historia del mundo mágico deberia de ser conocida por los Muggles, aunque fuese sólo la mitad.

-¿Y cual es la otra mitad? -Pregunto el chico.

-J.K Rowling, no es más que Sivile Trelawney, la "Profeta", y no es "El Niño Qué Vivió", no es sólo Harry, tambien soy yo, ambos marcados por Voldemort, el poder se dividio en dos, y sólo juntos lo podremos vencer.

-Y a todo esto¿Nosotros que tenemos que ver?

-Ustedes dos son tambien portadores de un poder legendario, antiguo como la mágia misma, son los guardianes de la "Llama de la Vida". La leyenda cuenta que aquel que la posea es capaz de destruir la vida, de acabar con la mágia, de controlar el universo entero, una vez fue usada por un mago tenebroso para vengarse de una Gitana que no le correpondia en el amor.

-¿Y qué pasó? -Pregunto Sendy.

-Cometio un error. Quiso quitarle su magia a la Mujer, pero no se expreso bien en el conjuro, todas la mujeres del pueblo de Salem se volvieron esteriles, o perdieron a sus hijos, los Muggles culparon a los magos, y como gracias al conjuro perdieron su mágia, fueron quemados vivos en la hoguera. Desde entonces los Magos nos hemos escondido, para que los Muggles no nos descubran.

-¿Y qué paso con la llama esa?

-La "Llama De La Vida", la Gitana, se sintio culpable por lo que pasó, asi, que el día que iba a ser quemada, mientras era consumida por las llamas, conjuró a la Luna, y le pidio que encerrara el poder maldito para que nunca volviera a suceder algo asi. El Urme (espiritu) de la Luna lloró al ver la muerte de sus hijos, y en una de sus lágrimas de cristal, encerro la "Llama De La Vida", envio dos Urmes, dos estrellas a la tierra. Ellos sacrificaron su inmortalidad, y se encarnaron en humanos, hijos de Magos y Gitanos, serían los protectores de la llama por toda la eternidad...

-Increible... -Dijo la chica.

-Chicas... -Dijo Daniel

-¿Si?

-Nunca he visto uno, pero... creo que eso es un Dementor. -Dijo mientras se detenian.

Efectivamente, un horrible Dementor se acercaba a ellos...

N/A: Y bien? ke les parecio? Crystal Potter y yo estamos anciosas de ke nos dejen sus Reviews xD. Esto salio de nuestras retorcidas mentes despues de una ida al cine, y pues aki esta xD, espero ke lo hayan disfrutado, y comenzaremos a trabajar en el segundo kapitulo. Dejen Reviews pliss, nos alegran el Día xD.

Besos

RebecaNara y Crystal Potter


	2. La Base

**Hola!! Aki estamos de nuevo, mi amiga Crystal Potter y yo! xD pss aki esta el segundo kapi, esperamos ke les guste y Reviews pliss!! xD**

2

La Base

Rebeca saco su varita, dispuesta a convocar un Patronus si se acercaba más a ellos.

Zany se metio entre la gabardina de Rebeca y Pysh y Yue miraron espectantes a sus protectores.

-Ven aqui -Dijo Daniel metiendo a la pequeña Pysh en su sweter. Sendy hizo lo mismo con Yue.

Podian ver la sobra negra acercandose cada vez mas... Moviendose hacia ellos...

Casi estaba frente a ellos cuando...

¡¡ZAZ!!

-¡¡Oye!! -Sendy le habia dado un zape a Daniel.

-¡Idiota! -Dijo Rebeca. -¡Eso es una bolsa de plastico negro!

-¡JAJAJA! -Sendy daba vueltas en la escoba riendose, milagrosamente, sin caerse.

-¡Te vas a caer! -Le dijo la pelinegra a la chica que seguia como loca dando vueltas.

-¡¿Y yo que iba a saber¡No te rias! -Decia el chico.

-¡JA...JA...!!Una bolsa de plastico..!!

Rebeca se desesperaba...

-¡Deja de reirte!

-¡Tonto!

-¡No me digas tonto!

La pelinegra intentaba en vano que se detuvieran

-¡JAJA!

-¡Que no te rias!

-¡Ya basta! -Decia Rebeca. -¡Te vas a caer, y si eso pasa a mi me matan!

Ante eso Sendy se detuvo y la miró sorprendida.

-¿Por que habrian de matarte? -Pregunto la chica.

-Es un decir... -Dijo Rebeca restandole importancia. -Vamonos, intenten ir más rápido, ya estamos retrasados.

Yue salio del sweter de Sendy, intentando estavilizarse, ya que estaba muy mariada con tantas vueltas.

-¡AA¡Lo siento! -Dijo la chica tomando a la Hadita (N/A: Sorry Crystal ya me hizo ver mi horror de ortografía jeje) en sus manos.

Pysh tambien salio y suspiró al ver que no habia dementor, asi que se metio en el gorro del sweter de Daniel vostezando.

Rebeca sonrio, no habia duda que Pysh y Daniel eran tal para cual.

-Esta bien pequeña, no hay dementor -Dijo Rebeca, y Zany salió algo timida y se acurruco en sobre su hobro, junto a su cueyo. Si, ella tambien le temia a los dementores tanto como su Protectora...

Sin decir más los chicos emprendieron el vuelo nuevamente. Casi no hablaron en el resto del camino, hacía mucho frio y el viento contra la cara apenas los dejaba respirar.

-¿P..pode..mos ir más d..despacio? -Preguntó Daniel con algo de dificultad, con los ojos entrecerrados y un brazó frente a su cara, intentando que el aire no le diera tan de lleno en el rostro.

-No, ya casí llegamos. -Respondio la chica.

-¿C..cómo p..puedes...? -Comezó Sendy, igual que Daniel.

-Ya estoy acostumbrada, y ustedes lo estaran pronto. -Dijo la pelinegra. -Deciendan un poco mientras giran a la derecha... ¡Derecha no izquierda Animal!

El chico corrigio el rumbo. Descendieron hasta estar por debajo de las nuves, hacia menos frio. Ahora sobrevolaban la carretera, Rebeca giró y los chicos la siguieron.

Ahora podian ver lo que parecia un simple rancho. Había tres casas, separadas una de la otra, había un pozo cerca de la más grande. Detraz del pozo habia un pequeño cuarto de madera, a la izquierda había ua cerca de madera con corrales, con una pila de agua en el más grande.

-Fátima¿Cómo rayos aterrizamos? -Preguntó Daniel. -Creeme que eso no lo explican en la pelicula ni en los libros...

-Sólo baja los pies y desacelera, cuando toques el piso, bajá de la escoba, es fácil y... ¡No me llamo Fátima!

Rebeca fue la primera en aterrizar, con elegancia. Sendy salto de la escoba a un metro del suelo, con estilo. Y Daniel aterrizó... con la cara...

-¡JAJAJA! -Sendy se desternillaba de la riza.

-¡Ay Dios¿Estas bien? -Dijo Rebeca acercandose con preocupacion al chico. Lo ayudó a levantarse. Pysh ni se inmutó, seguia durmiendo en el gorro del chico.

-S..Si... -Dijo Daniel

-Bien... ¡Deja de reirte! -Sendy se calló. -Ahora, esto es la base. -Dijo mirando todo el lugar.

-¿Un rancho viejo? -Pregunto la chica con una ceja alzada. Rebeca sonrío de lado.

-Regla numero uno del mundo mágico: Nada es lo que parece... Regla numero dos: Sacudanse los zapatos antes de entrar.

Rebeca caminó con paso decidido a la casa que estaba frente al pozo, Sendy y Daniel se miraron de reojo; si, esa chica estaba loca...

La chica abrio la puerta de madera de un cerco de alambre que rodeaba la casa y se dirigio a la entrada de la casa. Sacó su varita y la apunto al centro de la puerta y murmuró unas palabras que Sendy y Daniel no alcanzaron a escuchar.

La puerta se abrio y Rebeca entro seguida de los chicos y las pequeñas Haditas

El interior era enorme, había grandes mesas llenas de pergaminos y mapas, muchas personas caminaban de un lado a otro, algunos seguidos de pequeñas Hadas. Era un lugar bastante cálido, no hacia nada de frio dentro, de hecho, comenzaron a sentir calor con los sweters.

-¡Rebeca! -Dijo una chica rubia que se apresuro a recivirla. -¡Que gusto verte de nuevo! -Dijo abrazandola.

Todos los demás parecieron darse cuenta de la llegada de la chica y comenzaron a saludar, algunos se acercaban y la abrazaban o le daban la mano.

-Es bueno verlos -Dijo la chica. Entonces notaron a Sendy y a Daniel. Todos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, entre lo que alcanzaban a escuchar era _"¿Serán ellos?..." "Jamás crei vivir para conocerlos"... "¡Tenemos la guerra ganada!"..._

Ambos chicos comenzaron a sentirse apabullados.

-¡Rebeca! - Antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar, un chico alto de cabello negro azulado la abrazó efusibamente. -¡Me tenias proecupado¡Debias estar aqui hace media hora¿Estás bien¿Todo salio bien¿Hubo contratiempos?

-Hola, Peter... -Dijo Rebeca devolviendo el abrazo. -Intenta no partirme en dos y te lo cuento ¿si? -Continuo con algo de dificultad por la falta de aire.

-Claro, lo siento -Dijo el chico soltandola. debia tener unos 19 años, y los mismos ojos de Rebeca...

El chico miró a Sendy y Daniel, y luego miró a Rebeca, quien asintio levemente con la cabeza.

Se acercó a ellos y les dio la mano a ambos.

-Un gusto concerlos, Peter Winger. -Dijo el chico. Winger, igual que Rebeca, debía ser su hermano. -Vengan por aqui -Dijo acercandose a una puerta y abriendola para dejarlos pasar.

Entraron seguidos de Rebeca y Peter. Dentro había una gran mesa redonda con sillas alrededor, y una Chimenea al fondo. Habia un enorme mapa de México dibujado en la mesa y sobre el había figuras de lo que parecian criaturas extrañas, dementores y hombres de mascaras blancas, y antifaces rojos, distribuidas en todo el mapa.

Sobre la mesa estaba sentada un linda Hadita de brillo verde.

Zany y Yue emitieron un extraño sonido, como un pequeño grito de felicidad y se apresuraron a acercarse a la otra. Hacian curiosos soniditos, como conversando entre ellas.

Rebeca se quito la gabardina, la dejó sobre una de las sillas y se concentró en el mapa.

Peter parecio saber lo que estaba pensando su hermana.

-Hemos intentado todo y nada funcionará... -Dijo mirando tambien el mapa.

-¿Y si enviamos un escuadron con Thestrals contra las Arpias? -Dijo moviendo dos piezas, una con forma de caballo huesudo y la otra con forma de un hombre con antifaz rojo. hacia una que parecia una mujer con alas de buitre, cerca de Yucatan.

-No, tienen Gudrums muy cerca -Dijo el chico apuntando hacia una pieza con forma de una criatura parecia a un toro, en Quintana Roo. -Las Veelas les darian pelea a la Arpias, pero las necesitamos más en Holanda. -Dijo -Simplemete no se como rayos les daremos pelea, necesitamos más seguidores...

El Hadita que estaba sentada en la mesa se levantó y caminó con paso decidido hacia la figura de Arpia. Se paró frente a ella con las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido, y le dio una patada que la mandó volando hasta el otro extremo de la mesa.

-Jajaja, al menos sabemos que Yia le dara pelea a quien se le ponga enfrente. -Dijo Rebeca divertida al ver como Zany y Yue le aplaudian a el Hadita que hacia reverencias.

-Jaja, si, sólo esperemos que Pysh esté despierta para verlo. -Dijo el chico viendo como la pequeña Pysh se movia dentro del gorro de Daniel. -Por cierto... -Dijo mirando al chico. -¿Por qué estas lleno de tierra?

-Eam... yo... -Divagó Daniel. -Un peqeño accidente con la escoba. -Sendy tuvo que reprimir las ganas de reirse.

-Si -Dijo Rebeca. -Estaba ocupada auyentando Bolsas-Dementor, y olvide enseñarles a aterrizar.

-¡¿Se toparon con Dementores?! -Pregunto Peter preocupado.

-No, sólo una falsa alarma. -Respondio la chica. -dime -Coninuo, cambiado de tema. -¿Qué ha pasado en el tiempo que me fui?

-Pues no mucho, algunos avances, se nos han unido unas 10 personas, Luna y Neville estuvieron en una emboscada hace un mes...

-¿Les pasó algo? -Pregunto la chica.

-Luna salio bien librada, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Neville, el recivio la mayoria de las maldiciones, aun se recupera en San Mungo, y Luna no está en condiciones de pelear en la Fuerza, haci que la pusimos en Inteligencia.

-¿Cómo que no está en condiciones? Acabas de decir que Neville recivio las maldiciones...

Peter miró a su hermana como queriendo decirle algo con la mirada.

-No... -Dijo Rebeca abriendo los ojos como platos- ¡¿Encerio¡Luna! -Peter asintio lentamente con la cabeza. -Vaya, ella y Neville no pierden el tiempo...

-¿Eh? -Dijo Daniel que no habia entendido ni "j"

-¿No es obio?- Le dijo Sendy

-No...

-¿Te lo explico con manzanitas? -Dijo la chica con ironia.

-Por favor -Respondio el chico. Sendy rodo los ojos y le dijo.

-Que va a haber Lunitas y Nevillesitos...

-¿Y no podian haber dicho eso desde el principio?...

-Rebeca... -Dijo Peter mientras Sendy y Daniel continuaban con su... "discucion"

-¿Si?

-Potter envio esto esta mañana. -Dijo entregandole una carta a la chica.

Rebeca la abrio y la leyó.

-...que tienes cerebro de cacahuate! -Dijo Sendy. Daniel estaba a punto de contestar, cuando Rebeca hablo.

-Escuchen, dormiremos en mi casa esta noche y nos iremos a Londres mañana por la mañana.

-¿En tu casa? -Preguntó Daniel. -¿Entonces la Señora Valdez si es tu mamá?

Peter y Rebeca se dieron una mirada.

-No, ella es parte del Ejercito.

-Pero si fuimos a tu casa una vez para hacer una tarea... -Dijo Sendy.

-Esa no era mi casa...

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya. -Dijo Peter antes de que hicieran otra pregunta.

Se acercaron a la chimenea y Peter hecho una especie de polvo azul metalico y las llamas se volvieron verdes.

-Cuando entren a la chimenea digan fuerte y claro "Casa Winger". Cierren los ojos y tengan cuidado, intenten no caerse.

-Ok- Dijo Sendy emocionada de usar la Red Flu.

Peter fue el primero, seguido de Rebeca, luego Sendy y Daniel.

Sintieron como si todo a su alrededor diera vueltas, y cuando se detuvo abrieron los ojos para encontrarse dentro de una hermosa casa, de dos pisos, era elegante. Estaban en la sala, alfombrada y con sillones blancos, tenia una cocina y un amplio comedor, y en el segundo piso debia haber unas 5 habitaciones.

-Genial -Dijo Daniel.

-Vamos -Dijo Rebeca mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras. -Hay que dormir, nos iremos temprano.

-Ven -Le dijo Peter a Daniel cuando llegaron arriba.- Te prestaré algo para dormir. -El chico lo siguio, y Sendy se fue con Rebeca.

Entraron a la habitacion de la pelinegra. Era sencilla, había una cama de dos plazas con una mesita de noche a cada lado, una ventana grande junto a la cama y despues un enorme closset de madera, un tocador y una puerta que conducia al baño.

Sendy se sentó en la cama mientras Rebeca buscaba una pijama para ella en el closset.

-Toma -Le dijo la Pelinegra dandole una pijama de color morado -Convina con tu cabello.

-Eam... Fátima...

-No me llamo Fátima...

-Lo se, lo siento -Dijo la chica mirando con desagrado lo que le habia dado. -Esto no va conmigo...

-¿Por qué? -Pregunto Rebeca.

Sendy se levanto y lo extendio frente a ella. Era una pijama de tirantes morada que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas.

-¿Qué tiene? -Preguntó la pelinegra.

-¡Es un vestido! -Dijo Sendy.

-No es un vestido...- Dijo Rebeca.

-Lo se, pero...

-Mira, es lo unico que tengo, es eso o...

-¡Ok! no lo digas, me lo pondré. -Dijo dirigiendose al baño.

Rebeca se sentó en su cama y tomó una foto que estába sobre una de las mesitas de noche. En la foto aparecian un hombre de ojos azules y cabello negro azulado y una mujer de cabello castaño, con unos ojos iguales a los de ella... Eran sus padres.

Su padre estaba cargando a un pequeño Peter de unos 4 años, y su madre la sostenia a ella, debia tener apenas un año, tambien se veian unas muy pequeñas Yue y Zany, y junto a su madre un Hadita gris brillante, y una azul junto a su padre.

Se veian muy felices... Pensar que esa foto la tomaron un mes antes de que Voldemort los asecinara...

-¡Vaya! -Rebeca se sorpendió, no se habia dado cuanta de cuando fue que Sendy salió del baño. Estaba parada junto a ella y miraba la foto anonadada. Era la primera vez que veia una foto con movimiento. Fue la misma reaccion de Rebeca la primera vez que vio una television...

Sendy se sentó frente a ella y tomo la foto para verla mejor.

-¿Son tus padres? -Preguntó la chica.

-¿Quienes? -Daniel acababa de entrar y se acercó a ver la foto. El traia una pijama azul, (N/A: convinaba con sus ojos xD) Tambien se sorprendio al ver que se movia.

Pysh ya había despertado.

-Eran mis padres... -Contestó Rebeca.

Ambos chicos la voltearon a ver.

-¿Eran? -Preguntó Daniel.

-Si...

-¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó Sendy.

Rebeca desvio la mirada hacia el closset como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Voldemort -Dijo con ira contenida en la vos. Los miró de nuevo y se quitó el cabello de la frente con la mano.

Ahi, sobre su ojo izquierdo, se veia un perfecta y delgada cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Daniel y Sendy estaban anonadados.

-Les dije que tambien yo estaba marcada como su igual...

Zany estaba sentada junto a ella, y recargo su cabeza en la mano de Rebeca. La pelinegra le sonrio.

-Eam... oye -Dijo Daniel. -Venia a preguntarte algo...

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Que es esto? -Dijo apuntando al hombro izquierdo de Sendy. -Tambien yo lo tengo y no se por que...

En el hombro de la chica habia una especie de tatuaje azul brillante de una luna creciente y dos pequeñas estrellas.

-No me habia dado cuenta... -Dijo Sendy mirandolo. Daniel la miro incredulo¡¿Cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta!?

-Es una marca, ustedes dos nacieron con ella. -Respondio la chica. -Es la marca de los guardianes de la Llama de la Vida.

-¿Y que se supone que debemos hacer? -Pregunto Sendy.

-Mañana se los explicare bien, Harry quiere hablar con ustedes antes.

-¡Harry¡¿Harry Potter?! -Preguntó emocionada la chica.

-Si, Harry Potter.

-¡¿Escuchaste Daniel¡Voy a conocer a Harry Potter! -Dijo saltando en la cama.

-Chicos... -Dijo Rebeca.

-¿Por que se que no me va a gustar lo que diras cuando dices "chicos..."? -Pregunto Daniel.

Sendy dejó de brincar y se sentó para escuchar lo que Rebeca les iba a decir. La chica respiró hondo y dijo

-Sus nombres no son Daniel ni Sendy... -Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos, pero Rebeca no les dio tiempo de decir nada. -Sus verdaderos nombres son Krystal Osiris Kobra y Dimitri Cassanov Romanof...

-...

-...

-...

Daniel (o mejor dicho, Dimitri) abrio la boca varias veces pero no dijo nada, en cambio...

-¡Genial! -Dijo la ojiverde. -¡Osiris!

-¡¿Genial!? -Dijo el chico mirandola con una ceja alzada -¡Osiris era el Dios Egipcio de la muerte¿Y que clase de nombre es Cassanov? -Dijo mirando a Rebeca.

-Es ruso... y chicos, esto se los digo por que no puden seguir utilizando sus nombres Muggle. -Dijo mirandolos con seriedad.

-¿Por que? -Pregunto Se... Krystal

-Por que son los nombres que sus familias Muggles les dieron, si descubren que yo era Fátima Valdez, comenzarán a seguirme, y si siguen usando esos nombres, sus familias correrian peligro...

Krystal y Dimitri se miraron, todo esto era demasiado para un sólo día. Todo lo que creian era falso, y ahora deverian enfrentarse con un nuevo mundo que no conocian y que ahora, dependia de ellos.

-Se que no es fácil, pero mañana les dire todo lo que deben saber, ahora será mejor que duerman, mañana sera un largo día. -Les dijo la pelinegra.

-Eom... Fá... Rebeca -dijo la chica de cabello morado.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo dormir aqui? -Preguntó poniendo carita de "no rompo un plato" -Todo esto de la guerra y Demenotres andando libres por ahi me asusta...

-Claro, puedes quedarte .-Le contestó la chica.

-Bien, eam... buenas noches -Dijo Dimitri mientras se levantaba y salia de la habitación.

-Tambien te puedes quedar Danny... -Dijo la chica con una media sonrisa ironica.

Dimitri dio media vuelta y regresó.

-Gracias...

-Ire a cambiarme -Dijo Rebeca mientras se levantaba y entraba al baño.

Krystal le paso una cobija y una almohada a Dimitri y este se acostó en el piso. (N/A: recuerden, tenia alfombra!!) y Pysh se acurruco junto a el en la almohada.

La chica se metio en las cobijas con Yue junto a ella.

-¿Que crees que pase? -Le preguntó a su amigo.

-No lo se... -Dijo el chico. Estaba mirando fijamente el techo con las manos detraz de la cabeza. Pysh, Zany y Yue ya se habian quedado dormidas, (Zany sobre la almohada de Rebeca.) -Pero sea lo que sea, estoy seguro de que ya nada será igual...

La chica se quedó en silencio pensando.

Rebeca salío del baño, con un camison parecido al que le habia prestado a Krystal, solo que negro. Se subio a la cama y se metio en las cobijas junto a Zany.

-Bunas noches -Dijo la chica. -Descansen, mañan será un día pesado...

-Buenas noches. -Dijo Krystal

-Descansen -Dijo Dimitri.

Y asi se quedaron dormidos, soñanado con lo que pasó horas atraz, las risas, todos los buenos momentos que habian pasado juntos... y con, Hadas...

N/A: Ea!! y bien? ke tal? jaja esperamos ke les haya gustado, y tmb esperamos sus reviews!!

Besos

RebecaNara y Crystal Potter


	3. Krystal, Dimitri y los niños de Africa

**Ho-La! sin excusas por no haber aktualizado!! CristalPotter y yo lo sentimos mucho, pero tenemos algo ke anunciar: Se nos ha unido alguien mas!! si! Anaerobia, ella nos esta ayudando a escribir este fic, entre las tres tenemos muchas ideas, asi ke les prometemos ke valdra la pena xD.**

**CristalPotter: ...**

**RebecaNara: Si, esa fue CristalPotter, señores y señoras! Jaja, pues ella se siente muuuuuy identificada con Krystal! (pk sera? 8-) )**

**CristalPotter: ¬¬**

**RebecaNara: jaja, bien bien, pues ya no los demoramos más... Esperen, Criss keire decir algo.**

**CristalPotter: Jin Saiko... Jin Saiko... Jin Saiko... (L)(L)(L)!!...**

**RebecaNara: ... Gracias! criss, lo siento, no puedo decirles kien es Jin Saiko aun, pero lo sabran muuuy pronto!! gracias por sus reviews xD.**

**CristalPotter: P.D. Jin Saiko... Es MIO!! xD**

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaron entre las cortinas de la ventana, tocando el rostro del chico que dormía en el suelo.

Se despertó, pero no abrió los ojos, no quería hacerlo, no aun. Sabía bien que lo que pasó el día anterior no había sido un sueño, sabía que el ahora era diferente, sabía bien que su nombre ahora era Dimitri, y no Daniel, sabía bien que las trivialidades por las que se preocupaba antes, como apurar a sus amigas para que hicieran la tarea y prestaran atención en clase, en vez de habar sobre tintes y Harry Potter, ahora carecían de sentido.

Sabía que ahora tendría que enfrentarse a otro mundo, un mundo que no conocía, y lo asustaba, sabía que tendría una gran responsabilidad en sus manos, y que no sería sencillo lidiar con ello, pero también sabía que no estaba solo. Aun así, no quería abrir los ojos, y encontrarse con que ya era hora de levantarse, y enfrentar su nueva realidad...

Abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz. Parpadeo varias veces para enfocar bien, ya que los rayos del sol le habían dado de lleno en los ojos.

Recorrió la habitación entera con la mirada, y terminó con la vista fija en la ventana. Había una pequeña terraza, estilo balcón, con una pequeña mesita blanca y un par de sillas, y ahí, recargada en el barandal de piedra, estaba Sendy, ¿O debería decirle Krystal ahora?

Estaba mirando el amanecer, el sol se alzaba lentamente, iluminándola a su paso. Se veía tan diferente ahora, pero, aun así, seguía siendo la misma chica que él había conocido hacia seis meses, igual de... loca, igual de risueña y alegre... igual de linda...

Sacudió la cabeza, ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ella era su amiga, si, era bonita, pero aun así, era su amiga. Y estaba Fátima ó ¿Rebeca? como sea, también ella era bonita, era normal pensar que sus amigas son bonitas, ahí está, también ella era bonita, el podía admitirlo, no era algo anormal pensar que Krystal era bonita... ¿Cierto? Claro, es completamente normal...

La miró bien, estaba recargada en el barandal con el rostro apoyado en las manos, mirando al horizonte, se veía algo... triste.

Dimitri se levantó del suelo, Pysh seguía dormida. Volteo a ver la cama, donde Rebeca aun dormía abrazada a la almohada, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los puños fuertemente apretados, se veía presionada. Zany y Yue estaban plácidamente dormidas, así que él se acercó al balcón en el que estaba su amiga.

El sol acariciaba su rostro trigueño, y sus hermosos ojos verdes miraban al horizonte, sin ver nada en especial, su despeinado cabello morado estaba suelto y se movía levemente con la briza matutina.

Dimitri se sentó en el barandal, dándole la espalda al paisaje que su amiga contemplaba.

Ella volteo a verlo, y clavó su mirada en sus ojos azules, el chico tenía el cabello algo revuelto y algunos mechones rebeldes caían por su aun adormilado rostro.

-Es extraño, ¿Cierto? -Preguntó él desviando su mirada hacia atrás, para admirar el cielo, que ahora se vestía con sus mejores galas, para recibir al nuevo día que comenzaba, al igual que una nueva etapa en sus vidas.

La chica se limito a mirarlo detenidamente.

-¿Tu como te sientes con esto? -Preguntó mirándola nuevamente.

La chica cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, luego los abrió y...

-¿¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME SIENTA?! -Gritó de repente, provocando que el chico muy sorprendido, casi cayera hacia atrás.

Salvándose de una muerte dolorosa por un pelo de rana calva, se puso una mano sobre el pecho, intentando que su corazón no saliera disparado por el susto que su amiga le acababa de dar.

-¡Estás loca! -Le dijo en cuanto recuperó el aliento

-Lo se... -Dijo la chica agachando la cabeza.

Dimitri la mira sorprendido por su nuevo cambio de ánimo, si, estaba loca, pero aun así, era su amiga, y ¿Quién no estaría loco después de lo que acababa de pasar?... aunque lo suyo fuese de antes...

-Mira, -Le dijo el chico, buscando su mirada. -Sé cómo te sientes, es extraño, digo, nuestras vidas han cambiado drásticamente, no somos quienes creíamos, ya no somos Daniel y Sendy, ya no somos nada, tendremos que volver a empezar, pero, no estamos solos, nos tenemos el uno al otro, y también Rebeca está con nosotros, es nuestra amiga, y no importa lo que pase, siempre lo seremos, y ella siempre estará con nosotros, nos lo dijo, y debemos creerle, no tenemos a nadie más...

-Si... -dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa, al tiempo que levantaba el rostro para mirar al chico a los ojos. -No estamos solos, y al menos, ahora tenemos la oportunidad de volver a empezar, ¿Cierto? de ser quien nosotros queramos...

Dimitri abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo ni siquiera empezar la frase.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Pysh, Zany y Yue, estas dos últimas cargando a la primera medio dormida, llegaron volando a la ventana, no se veían muy sorprendidas, parecían acostumbradas.

-¿Qué rayos?... -Dimitri y Krystal se acercaron a la ventana y una almohada impacto el rostro del chico.

-¡ES TARDE! ¡TARDE! ¡MUUUUY TARDE! -Una centella negra azulada paso a gran velocidad frente a Krystal y entro al armario cerrándolo de golpe tras ella.

-¿Tarde para qué? -Preguntó Krystal. Rebeca salió del armario en cinco segundos con la falda chueca, con los botones de la blusa negra abotonados un ojal más arriba de donde deberían, el cabello despeinado y con una bota en un pie y una pantunfla en el otro.

-¡Se supone que deberíamos estar en camino a Londres! -Le dijo corriendo a la puerta de su habitación.

Tomo aire y...

-¡PETER ALAN WINGER HOLLOW! -Gritó a todo lo que le daban sus pulmones, traducción: Le reventó los tímpanos a todo aquel a tres kilómetros a la redonda.

Rápidos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo hasta que el chico apareció en la puerta de la habitación.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -Le preg... grito a su hermana

-¡ES TARDE! -Resp... grito ella.

-¡¿PARA QUÉ?!

-¡PARA IR A LONDRES!

-¿¡POR QUE GRITAMOS?!

-¡NO SE!

-No es tan tarde, apenas son las... -Consulto su reloj y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. -¡POR DIOS, SI ES TARDE!

-¡¿Y qué rayos esperas?! -Le preguntó su hermana -¡Corre!

Rebeca le cerró la puerta en la cara a su hermano y se volvió a ver a Dimitri. Lo tomo del brazo y abrió la puerta nuevamente, donde aún permanecía Peter sobándose la nariz.

-¡Y llévatelo contigo! -Dijo lanzando a Dimitri fuera de la habitación y volviendo a azotar la puerta.

Krystal se acercó a Rebeca con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos.

-Tranquila... cálmate, respira, inhala exhala... -Le dijo haciendo exagerados ademanes con las manos.

-¡Se como respirar! -Respondió lo chica, al borde de una apoplejía.

-¿Y por qué no lo intentas?...

-¡Porque no tengo tiempo de respirar en este momento! -Dijo comenzando a empujarla hacia el armario. -Y tú no deberías estar perdiendo tu tiempo en tonterías como respirar, ahora, entra ahí y ponte lo que sea, tienes cinc... tres minutos. -La metió en el armario y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Krystal podía oír a Rebeca gritarle a Pysh que despertara y sus pasos por toda la habitación preguntando por su otra bota.

Si que tenía un carácter algo… explosivo.

Yue negaba con la cabeza y dio un respingo cuando Rebeca gritó:

-¡Dos minutos Krystal, y no escucho que te muevas!

No quería tentar su suerte, así que se dio la media vuelta para buscar algo que ponerse… y su mandíbula rodo unos tres metros.

Era un largo pasillo de tapizado en verde oscuro y alfombra negra, con brillantes luces en el techo, que, por alguna extraña razón, a Krystal le parecía que estaban… encantadas.

A lo largo de todo el pasillo había decenas de vestidos, faldas y blusas colgando en ganchos, todos eran de colores oscuros: verde oscuro, azul marino, rojo oscuro, negro… Parecía que a Rebeca no le gustaban mucho los colores llamativos.

Krystal comenzó a caminar por el pasillo (después de recoger su mandíbula), admirando toda la ropa que ahí había y se quedo parada frente a una parte de la pared donde había estantes llenos de zapatos. Los estuvo viendo un rato, todos eran de tacón, algunos cerrados, otros de tiras, unos de apenas tres centímetros y otros que alcanzaban los diez, hasta que se decidió por tomar unas botas… unos tanques, más bien, desentonaban un poco entre los demás, y se notaba que Rebeca jamás los había usado, pero a ella le gustaron.

Iba a tomar cualquier cosa que encontrara para ponerse, pero al parecer, Rebeca tenía una extraña aversión a los pantalones, y lo único que había eran faldas y vestidos. Estaba a punto de tomar una falda verde, cuando se fijo en una puerta, al final del pasillo, por alguna razón había estado tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no notó la enorme puerta doble. Era plateada y tenía dos serpientes como manijas, con una esmeralda en lugar de ojo.

Se acercó a ella y la abrió con algo de dificultad, era algo pesada, pero cuando lo logro, una luz blanca la encegueció por un momento después de la semi oscuridad del pasillo y cuando se acostumbro a ella, se encontró con una sala redonda con hermosos vestidos puestos en maniquíes forrados de tela blanca (N/A: de los que son solo el torso) y con una tarima frente a un enorme espejo semi circular en el centro.

Y frente a ella, estaba el vestido más hermoso que había visto… No dudo más, lo tomo y se lo puso, al igual que los tanques, y salió corriendo de ahí antes de que Rebeca entrara a buscarla, no que le preocupara que hubiese tomado el vestido, ella dijo que se pusiera lo que fuera, lo que le importaba era que no le diera un ataque cardiaco si no salía pronto.

Cuando salió del armario, Rebeca ya no estaba en su habitación.

-¿Rebeca? –Preguntó la chica.

-Aquí afuera –Escucho que le respondía, claramente más calmada.

Salió de la habitación y se encontró con Rebeca (completamente vestida y con el cabello perfectamente peinado) Peter y Dimitri.

Peter llevaba unos pantalones y una camisa negros, junto con una capa del mismo color, y Dimitri traía unos pantalones negros y una camisa gris.

-¿¡Qué rayos te pusi…?! –Comenzó Rebeca, pero se detuvo antes de exaltarse de nuevo –No importa, no hay tiempo, ya vámonos, tengan. –Les dijo dándoles a cada uno una capa negra.

-¿Cómo que te gusta el negro, no? –Dijo Dimitri mientras se peleaba con la capa al ponérsela.

-Sí, es un color serio, elegante…

-Aburrido… -La interrumpió Krystal. -¿Aun no puedo hace mágia? Quiero cambiar esta cosa de color…

-¡NO! –Le dijo Rebeca mientras la empujaba para que caminara. –Esa capa es negra por una razón, para que pases desapercibida, sé que es el mundo mágico, pero no hay muchas personas de cabello morado caminando por las calles, además, traes puesto un vestido de cincuenta mil galeones, es un diseño original y no puedes cambiar su color…

-¿¡Cincuenta mil galones?! –Dijo Dimitri -¡Habiendo niños con hambre diambulando en las calles, tú compras un vestido de cincuenta mil galeones! No sé cuanto valga un galeón, pero cincuenta mil es… ¡demasiado!

-Numero uno: -Respondió Rebeca, llegando a la puerta. –Se dice deambulando, no diambulando, y número dos: Yo no lo compre.

-¡Te lo robaste! –Dijo Krystal volteándose a ver a Rebeca con ojos desorbitados.

-¡Claro que no! –Respondió la chica indignada, volviendo a empujarla, ya casi habían terminado de bajar las escaleras. –Fue un regalo…

-Sí, claro, como la gente va por ahí regalando vestidos caros en vez de alimentar a los pobres…

-¡Dimitri! Cierra la boca, los pobres en la comunidad mágica tienen varitas, pueden alimentarse solos.

-Y, ¿Quién fue tan "generoso" de regalarte ese vestido?

-Un… amigo… -Respondió la chica evasivamente. –Ya es hora de irnos…

-¿En escoba? –Preguntó alegremente Krystal. Rebeca abrió la boca para responder, pero la grave y despreocupada risa de su hermano la interrumpió.

-No –le respondió Peter a la chica –Iremos en algo más… cómodo…

Las puertas de la casa se abrieron, para dejarlos ver un enorme carruaje negro con plateado, que sería jalado por cuatro hermosos pegásos negros…

-¿Cómodo? –Ironizo Dimitri –Yo más bien diría, ostentoso. ¿No se cansan de despilfarrar dinero a lo tonto? En África hay gente que…

-¡CALLATE! –Le gritaron tres voces al unísono.

-Uy… que sensibles… Hablo en serio, la gente muere de hambre y…

Revies Pliss xD

Besos

RebecaNara, CrisstalPotter y Anaerobia


End file.
